1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing and applying labels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,608 of Charles B. Bussard et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,392 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396 of Donald S. Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,434 of John D. Mistyurik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,442 of Daniel J. Torbeck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,926 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,733 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,317 of Frank E. Seestrom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,326 of John D. Mistyurik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,045 of Brent E. Goodwin et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,100 of Howard M. Shepard et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,617 of Amy S. Christopher et al.